Aftermath
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: In the aftermath of Ken's death, Amy gets a visitor.


**Hey, people. This is just something new I thought I'd try. Enjoy!**

Amy Chen had never had an easy time with men. Even as a teenager in high school, she always seemed to pick the men who betrayed her. Ken Greene was the first boyfriend she was truly happy with, but that had come to an abrupt end. His death seemed unreal.

But it was real, no matter what she told herself. Sometimes she expected to open her eyes and see him sprawled casually across from her on the couch, a beer in his hand. But that wouldn't happen. Never again would they go out for drinks. That movie night they planned would never happen.

She had spent the last several days locked in her apartment, only going out occasionally to pick up food. She tried to sleep, but she could barely rest for two hours without being haunted by a nightmare.

A knock on her apartment door stirred Amy from her light sleep. She moaned softly and made her way to the door, opening it slowly. "Kai... what is it?"

Kai hesitated before speaking. "I just... I just wanted to see how you are."

Amy sighed and stepped aside, silently inviting him into her apartment. Kai slipped past her and wrinkled his nose slightly as the smell of alcohol permeated his senses.

She shut the door and leaned against it. "I'm..." She trailed off. What could she say? She couldn't say she was fine. Because she wasn't. She was far from it. It had only been just over a week since Ken's death, and she still found it hard to believe. He had always seemed so invincible, incapable of passing on.

"I can't believe this happened," she whispered. "It... it doesn't seem real." She sat down on the couch, and Kai sat beside her.

"I know. I still expect him to charge into the crime lab and yell at me for something," Kai said softly.

"He... he was so different when he was here. I mean, he was still tough, but he had a soft side."

"I'm starting to miss his threats to hurt me. It always scared the crap out of me but I'll miss him." He watched as Amy poked at a beer bottle with her foot. She picked it up, twisting the lid back and forth.

"I don't get it," Amy mumbled. H-how?" Angrily she threw the bottle onto the floor. It shattered, the sound reminding her of the incident as brown glass scattered across her floor.

Kai gently touched her arm. "I don't know... but Ken's a hero. I mean, he always was a badassy hero, but what he did was just... really, really brave!"

Amy blinked, wiping a tear from her eye. "It was because of me. He'd be alive if it wasn't for me."

She could still remember watching helplessly as Ken's body was shoved threw her window, the sick thud as he landed on a car nine stories below. She remembered watching as the life drained from his eyes, his hand on her cheek.

Kai sighed. Nobody had seen much of Amy since the incident, but they all knew that she blamed herself. "It isn't your fault... You should have seen him when there was that bomb threat! He was so freaked out when he thought you were hurt. He got all over me because I thought you were behind me and you weren't."

Amy sniffled. "He wouldn't have had to protect me if I'd just..." She trailed off, struggling to finish her sentence. Tears filled her eyes.

Kai put his arm around her shoulders. "I have something for you... but you gotta promise not to hurt me when I show it to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photograph. "I kinda took it that time you and Ken kicked me out of the lab. "I wasn't stalking you, I swear!"

Amy took it from him and studied it closely. In the picture, she was standing behind her computer, and Ken was leaning against the desk casually. They were both grinning, obviously caught up in their conversation. Normally she would have reprimanded Kai for snooping, but she placed the photo on her sidetable, leaning it against the lamp.

"Kai... thanks."

"Really? You're not mad that I was snooping around?"

"Well... usually I would be. But not now. That's actually kind of sweet... in your own creepy way. I appreciate it." She smiled slightly. She still blamed herself, and she knew that she would never completely get over it. But for the moment, she felt better.

Kai shrugged. "No problem." Although he could tell Amy was still upset, he felt relieved that he had cheered her up somewhat. "Oh, uh... whenever you come back to work, you may not wanna sit in your usual chair. I sorta spilled some stuff."

"Kai!"

**Well, well, well! Kai DOES have a normal side! Heh. And guess what? MY BIRTHDAY IS ON FRIDAY! Ya know what that means? It means y'all need to be lovely and review like your life depends on it! Because, well... it does. Don't ask... just review and walk away.**


End file.
